No More Words
by Distant Voice
Summary: Nothing more is needed to be said for now. Words cannot describe one's love for another, only time will tell... [Hiei x Botan](With obvious hints of: Kurama x Botan. Can't resist myself! XD)
1. Return

**No More Words  
  
**_By Shizuka_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi,  
its original creator that is. And I do not own the song "No More Words"  
from InuYasha. So, don't sue me.  
  
__

_Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
  
What can I tell you?  
  
Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai  
  
Only being such a small self  
  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
  
I won't tell you more now  
  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
  
Because the words are so  
  
Toki ni muryoku dakara  
  
Weak against time  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Return  
  
_Do you regret?_  
  
..................  
  
Hiei paced back and forth in front of the portal that is connected to the Human World - Ningenkai. It had been there ever since the Makai Tournament ended. In times, ignorant humans have wondered this far to Makai through the portal, unaware about the dangers that are lurking in this world unknown to most ordinary beings.  
  
_Did I regret? Of course not._  
  
Time had allowed itself slipping away from one's grasp without noticing. Six years have passed since the Yakumo incident. That night at Genkai's temple after the triumphal victory, as Hiei recalls, was unforgettable. He enjoyed every moment of it, Botan, under his own touch. Maybe it was the lust and desire he longed for a woman caused him to fail resisting the temptation.

_She was frail. Her magenta colored eyes were weary, gazing down at her bandaged arms. Strands of her azure hair entwined and fell loosely on her shoulder. Her slender form appeared to be ravishing under the moonlight's reflection. She dazed. She was hurt. It somehow pained him sufficiently to see her suffers. He kneeled down beside her where her body was leaned and examined her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Botan turned to face Hiei. He caught glimpses of sadness showing inside her eyes as tears started to flow down to her cheek. He didn't know why just one simple question like that can make her cry, out of grief, out of sorrow, and most of all, out of anger.  
  
But he made no effort to repeat. His pride kept him from doing so. He lived known for his pride. He lived for his pride. Hiei made a gesture, ready to walk away. But the soft sound of her voice stopped him.  
  
"I didn't know you cared."  
  
She questioned him in such a declarative way that he was at loss of words. **Did he really care? **He waited for a short while before replying with whatever best answer he could come up with.  
  
"Who said I cared?"  
  
A small smiled tucked on Botan's lip. She struggled sitting up straight to meet his eye level to get a good look of him. Her smile was so warm, so entrancing. He could no longer withstand the heat that's building up inside of his body. He extended out his arms and wrapped around her instantly. She was startled.  
  
"Hiei?!"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
He hushed her and tightened his grip around her. His head leaned forward to smell her sweet scent. Botan winced in pain as he started kissing down her neck roughly. It was hard to believe. For years Botan had spent as the ferry girl of Reikai and assistant of the Spirit Detectives, she had known Hiei to be a ruthless person who had threaten her numerous times though she was very fond of him when times come like protecting Yukina. But right now, it seemed wrong. The bond between them, it was never this intimate. But due to her needs, she finally gave in as she sobbed continually against his chest.  
  
...............  
  
"Do you regret?"  
  
"The only thing I regret is that why I haven't done this earlier."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Please stay, don't leave me..."  
  
Botan lightly whispered before drifting into a deep slumber.  
  
_   
  
Those images kept flashing through his mind oftentimes. He frowned. Those words, they were the last things she spoke before he left. Hiei never went back to see Botan except the occasional visiting to Kurama, or Yukina (even though he only watched her from the dark, trying everything possible to keep her away from any peril and a certain buffoon.) Through the years, he avoided from getting in touch with anybody. He avoided seeing Yusuke and his company whenever he visits Ningenkai. Just about a year ago, Kurama left Japan to America for college. So now, he is completely off - connected to the Living World. Sometimes he wondered what had become of Botan after his rude departure. He didn't even know why he tried to prevent seeing Botan, perhaps it's the reason that he is afraid, afraid of facing the reality. He also remembered what Kurama said to him before he went to the states, concerning a specific deity:  
  
_"It's been years. Ne?"  
  
"So you're leaving?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Will you come back? You're the last one here I could at least talk with."  
  
"I suppose. While I'm gone, why don't you pay a little visit to Yusuke? He and the others have missed you greatly."  
  
"Hn. Who would want to get in a senseless conversation with those fools?!"  
  
"Mmm...I failed to notice before, but...Was there something going on between you and Botan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hiei, you're a terrible liar. Anyway, I suggest you go and see her. I haven't heard from her for a long time."  
  
_   
  
"A **liar**? Was I **lying**? Should I go back?"  
  
Hiei lifted up his head to see the gloom sky. Makai was a never a pleasant place to be, for it is dark, lonesome, and filled with hundreds of appalling demons. His thoughts were disturbed by a sudden familiar presence he felt from somebody. He shifted his focus to the bush behind him. A blurry figure emerged from the darkness that engulfed the whole cursed forest.  
  
"Mukuro, what are you doing here?"  
  
Mukuro was the one of the three most powerful lords who ruled Makai. The one who challenged Hiei in the Makai tournament and held responsible for his death and resurrection. And also, she was a victim who had experienced the brutal childhood abuse. The chilling wind blew past her, making her apricot colored hair swiftly moving in the air.  
  
"How is the portal patrol?"  
  
"Same as it had been years ago."  
  
"It bores you?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Guarding a portal sure seems **fun** to me."  
  
He answered with a considerable amount of sarcasm in his tone. Mukuro scowled and eyed her successor carefully.  
  
"You look troubled."  
  
"What makes you think that way?"  
  
"Trust me, I can tell."  
  
"No, I'm not troubled."  
  
"You are a terrible lair."  
  
_The same thing Kurama said...I'm I really a **terrible lair**?_ Hiei looked away with a sullen expression wore on his face. Mukuro said nothing. It seemed as if she could read his mind. She shook her head and prepared to leave.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Hiei cocked his head toward Mukuro. He could never comprehend what is going on in her mind. She seemed like a puzzle, isn't mean to be solved. Knowing Mukuro's past, Hiei assured himself that at least he wasn't the only one with a haunted, terrible memory.  
  
"I'll leave matters to your own."  
  
That was all she said before turning back.  
  
_"Please stay, don't leave me..."  
  
"Hiei, you're a terrible liar. Anyway, I suggest you to go and see her. I haven't heard from her for a long time."  
_  
  
It had been a long time indeed. Hiei made up his mind. He took one last glance at the dreaded place before stepping through the portal himself.

* * *

Walking down aimlessly on the street of modern Japan, Hiei observed every portion of the city. Nothing has changed much. The bright rays of sunlight deflected on Hiei's skin, he could the feel its warmth. He disliked it, supposedly due to the fact that he is still half ice demon. Ningenkai is a more enjoyable place to be compared to Makai. No wonder why many demons had tried to take complete control of it before. But Hiei still despised all those Ningens. He was disgusted because of them. In his perspective, humans are the lowest of the low, without any power or great strength at all. And all that emotions humans seemed to emit are nothing but a bunch of lies and craps as Hiei puts it. They are all selfish and worthless creatures with the exception of an atypical partner he had grown to be very fond of during the years he worked under the Prince of Reikai.  
  
**Urameshi Yusuke**, the bloodline of his old ancestor, Raizen, the lord of Makai. Hiei recollected the first time he met Yusuke. That brat easily beat him in a battle and caused him to be sentenced in an alliance he did not relish. He vowed to take revenge on him. During the mission in Maze Castle, he could have succeeded on avenging for his humiliation at the Gate of Betrayal. But he didn't. Hiei had seen how Yusuke fought in the Ankoku Bujutsukai. He fought for the people he cared for, not for his own sake. He would even sacrifice himself for his so-called friends if their lives were on the threat. Hiei learned to "never judge a book by its cover" from Yusuke's case. Hiei had thought about his not yet accomplished vengeance every now and often. He knew, that he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.  
  
Brushing off his thoughts, Hiei had reached the location of his destination, the ramen shop of the Yukinmura's. That was the only frequent place Yusuke would be. In spite of the strange looks he's receiving from the Ningen customers, he made his way to the counter after scouring the entire restaurant and found no traces of the ex-Reikai Detective or any of his companions. Hiei would have find it repulsive talking to humans. But this is for his own personal purposes, so he had to deal with it.  
  
"May I help you?" The middle-aged man at the counter asked.  
  
"Yusuke Uramshi. Tell me where he is."  
  
"I d-don't know."  
  
Clearly, the man did not trust Hiei, he could tell. He was somewhat annoyed by this Ningen. The man presumptively considered Hiei to be an indecent person by his clothing and the way he talked as if demanding an inferior.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"What?! Are you that thug from the street? If you want to pick fights with Yusuke. Then I'm sorry, I don't know where he is! And if you don't leave this place immediately, young man, I'll call the police."  
  
Hiei was ticked. He restrained his anger within him. It would not be wise if he causes a rebellion in Ningenkai. Then he doubtlessly would become the most wanted criminal in Reikai for killing innocents. Besides, the pathetic man isn't well worth the troubles he had to put through with Reikai.  
  
"Just tell me where Yusuke is."  
  
"You have listening problems? Mister? What part of 'leaving this place immediately' don't you understand? Or perhaps I should show you where the exit is."  
  
That was it. Hiei clenched his fists. The loud conversation between them appeared to be attracting the customers as well. Hiei glowered. His toleration was limited after all. But violence is not the best way out. Hiei assumed the man is one of the Yukimura's, well in other words, Yusuke's future father-in-law. It would be very ill - advised to kill the poor fellow. Not to mention the agitation from Reikai, also he will need to be watching out his back for Yusuke... _Screw it._  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hiei decided to put aside his temper. There are many other ways to find the ex-detective. He reasoned himself why he had been so foolish to go ahead asking a Ningen about Yusuke's whereabouts. He could always use his Jagan. But then again, exposing his third eye in public especially in front of the simple-minded humans would be witless. Without any further meaningless discussion, he stepped out of the diner. The man smirked at his accomplishment and went back to his work.  
  
"What was all that racket about?"  
  
A young brunette made her way through the crowd to the counter. Her auburn eyes gleamed with great interest.  
  
"Just some street thug wanting to find Yusuke. He left anyway. You should warn Yusuke more often that he should stop picking fights with those kinds of people."  
  
"Really? What did he look like?"  
  
"Not very tall... had spiky black hair, and wore a black cloak. Just by the look of him, you can tell that he is one of those bad guys."  
  
The man placed one of his hands against his chin and rubbed it softly. The brunette brooded. She thought about every possibility in her mind to the identity of the person. _Not very tall, spiky black hair, wore a black cloak... _His descriptions are very similar to someone she knows. An image abruptly interpreted in her head. The brunette gasped. _I think I might just know who that person is!  
_  
"Where are you going?! Keiko?!" The man at the counter called out as the girl moved hastily through the busily eating customers toward the exit.  
  
Keiko tapped her foot on the concrete sidewalk as she narrowed her vision to her surroundings. _He couldn't have gone for far...Hiei... _She does not know him too well. Hiei was more like an acquaintance to her rather than a friend. He did take her as hostage to lure Yusuke to one of his traps after all. Other besides that point is that they never even talked to each other. Politely speaking, she held a small hope that this old acquaintance of hers would return someday. She held a small hope that every each one of her friends will return even if some had long gone on their separate ways. _Aha! There! I found him! _The young brunette clapped her hands together in delight. It was not difficult to spot him because his way of dressing is really outstanding in the whole starburst crowds of passengers.  
  
"Hiei! Wait!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N:  
  
So how do you like my story so far? Anyway, I might be editing this chapter again if I can fix the problem with the italics. Right now, you just have to deal with it. And also I'll probably be updating my other fics as soon as possible (probably this weekend.)  
  
This story doesn't have a specific summary yet. It just goes along with the song "No More Words." I just like that song so much so I chose it to be my title. 


	2. Meetings

**No More Words**

_By Shizuka_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All rights belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi,  
the original creator that is.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meetings  
  
"Hiei! Wait!"  
  
Her feeble voice died out abruptly in the dense flock.  
  
It was small and feminine, but he heard it. The uttering of his name, vibrating through the air, made its course to his sensible ears. Hiei stopped on his track and turned just as the young brunette was being capable of catching up with him. She hardly squeezed her way through the occupied Ningens. Hiei waited impatiently for the brunette to get a hold of her breath. When she finally quit gasping for oxygen, the brunette beamed at his being.  
  
"Hello. I didn't know that you were coming back... Sumimasen for the misunderstanding earlier..."  
  
Keiko bowed politely to the koorime, apologizing. However, Hiei, being irresponsive as always, said nothing of any sort. Tensed up by the stares she is obtaining from him, Keiko was slightly disappointed and anxious.  
  
"Y-you are looking for Yusuke, right?"  
  
Asked Keiko, trying the best not to stutter. Hiei bobbed his head as saying it "yes."  
  
"He is at Genkai's right now, with Kuwabara. I was getting ready to go there myself. Would you like to..."  
  
Immediately, Hiei took off without heeding about the rest of her sentence. Keiko was cut short as he vanished within a blur. It went unnoticed by the passing by humans. Sighing inwardly, Keiko just stood there, thinking to herself what would it be like if Hiei had accepted her request to accompany her over to Genkai's temple. It probably wouldn't be a joyful one...  
  
It all seemed so peaceful...  
  
On the green glade there stood the old temple, for many decades. Just like its owner, it wore out. But the spirits remained there undisturbed. Yusuke's mentor, Genkai, had passed away a few years ago. Everyone was ever so sorrowful on the day of her burial especially Yusuke. He mourned for her death the most. Hiei did not attend the funeral, but he knows. He watched how Yusuke reacted toward Genkai's tragic death during the Ankoku Bujutsukai. But she did come back to life afterwards. This time, it was different, but Yusuke accepted the event willingly. He finally understood what Genkai had taught him: everyone has to fight a battle with his/her inevitable death. Only the cowards run away. And now, the temple somehow became Yukina's current resident place on earth.  
  
The trees rustled faintly as the wind breezed, making a joyful duet with the birds' cheerful chippers. Some leftover raindrops on the grass disintegrated quickly as the sunlight pierced through the leaves of the nearby forest. Constant laughter from the interior of the aged temple broke the silence.  
  
Hiei landed on a close by branch. He observed every portion of the temple. His Jagan eye began to glow as he removed the bandana around his forehead. Hiei's lips formed into a smirk after a while. He placed his bandana back on when the eerie glow in his Jagan faded, and he jumped down from the tall branch without any difficulty. Approaching the entrance cautiously, Hiei masked his ki to minimum so he would not be discovered. He had finally reached his terminal. With no doubt, the former tantei is definitely inside.  
  
"So, my **sweet **Yukina, you have any plans tomorrow? Maybe we can do something together."  
  
"No, and I'd be glad spending some time with you, Kazuma."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"See, Urameshi. Don't you think she sounds like an angel when she says by my first name?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Angels or not, get your hands of me, will 'ya?!"  
  
"You're just jealous, Urameshi."  
  
"Oh, Please! Why would I be jealous of someone who is way much more stupid than me?"  
  
"SAY WHAT?! Come here, I'll show you who is stupid!"  
  
"Kazuma!"  
  
Hiei listened quietly outside. He hesitated. He was unsure if he wants to go in or not. He had not seen Yusuke for years. A sudden appearance might not be a good idea. But then again, when did he **care **about how others think or feel of him. He shows up whenever he feels like it, and vanishes as quick as of a flying shadow when he does not want to be found. (It does make sense on his name.) Nonetheless, he must find out about something. With no further ado with his thoughts, Hiei stepped into the temple.  
  
Complete silence...  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"**Shorty?!**"  
  
"Hey! It's my favorite three-eyed."  
  
Indubitably, the group was surprised by Hiei's arrival. Yusuke ran toward Hiei with a goofy smile placed on his face.  
  
"You know, Hiei. For a friend, you sure are cold-hearted. Where did you get all that patience for not even dropping by in six years?!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
After settling down with the group, Hiei sat by the door frame while Yukina ran off getting him some tea, and Kuwabara continued to stare at him disbelievingly and unhappy all at the same time. Yusuke just kept the goofy grin on for who knows how long. The blue phoenix Puu, known as Yusuke's spirit beast, was yapping jovially which reflected the emotion that's spreading over Yusuke's face. Hiei was not use to getting all of the attentions. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak. But nothing came out. If Kurama, the most intelligent one in the team, could not tell what he had been wanted to know all along, what makes him think that the simple-minded youth in front of him would be able to?  
  
"So what are you up to? Hiei? I know you didn't just come here for a friendly visit."  
  
"Well, detective, you're not as dense as I thought you would be."  
  
"That's 'ex-detective' for you now. And what's that suppose to mean? I'm not dense like Kuwabara."  
  
"I'm not dumb!"  
  
"You're right. I don't just show up for no reasons."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"... It's none of your business."  
  
_Didn't he want to know something? Then why didn't he just go ahead and ask?_  
  
"It's never any of my business to you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, we'll talk about something else."  
  
"..."  
  
"How have you been for the past few years?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What else would you expect?"  
  
"Geesh, you really should get a life, shorty. I bet you ate bugs everydayfor dinner."  
  
Hiei just simply growled. The Kuwa**BAKA** knows nothing of his past. A life? He did have one, except that it was shallow and dark. He was thrown away, unwanted. He had grown in the deepest depth of Makai and learned to depend on no one but himself. Maybe his opinion did change a little when he met Yusuke and gang, but that's about it.  
  
"Okay... Don't feel bad. My life is a boring one too. My mother keeps nagging me everyday. 'Yusuke! Go to school! Blah, blah, blah... Yusuke! I'm not paying for you so that you can skip school! Blah, blah, blah...' I was the one who fought crime to save the earth, and nobody appreciates me. All they ever do is yelling at me. Speaking of which, I kinda missed those actions and adventures in the old days."  
  
"Me too." Said Kuwabara in agreement.  
  
"You humans and your pathetic memories."  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, why is it that you didn't show up on that reunion party? Everyone was there."  
  
"It was pointless."  
  
"I hope Botan didn't feel the same..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fortunately, his curious face went unnoticed by his company.  
  
"She didn't show up either even though Koenma was there. Koenma just said she was busy. She never showed up anymore after we defeated Yakumo. I wonder if something had happened to her? I haven't seen her in ages."  
  
Hiei listened to every word carefully. He yearned for Yusuke to speak more of Botan. Sadly, the conversation ceased just as soon as Yusuke sensed the uneasy feeling from him. Hiei wanted to inquire about her, but he only found himself left in speechless.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? Hiei? 'Cause you seem a little bit down today."  
  
"I..."  
  
His was interrupted when all of them heard someone slid the wooden door of the room ajar and stepped in.  
  
"Oi! Keiko! Look who else is here!" Yusuke stood up, greeted the brunette at the door. And he pointed to Hiei as he spoke.  
  
Keiko faked a smile on her face, still remembering the little encounter she had with the koorime in front of her ramen shop. However, Hiei, remained as emotionless as ever, just sat there.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, I've got good news!" said the brunette merrily.  
  
"What good news?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't get here earlier, because Kurama just called! He said that he will be back for vacation in less than a few days!"  
  
"Really?! That's great!"  
  
"Talk about great timing! Hiei! Everyone's back together again!"  
  
"Except for one maybe..." Hiei murmured under his breath.  
  
"Whom on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah? What, Hiei?"  
  
"Is there any possible way that I can reach Koenma?"  
  
"Uhh... He did left me the communication mirror... Why? You need something from him?"  
  
"I need... I need to ask him about... things..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I still have the mirror... I can't remember where I put it..."  
  
"Don't worry, I have it exactly here, safe and sound. See?" Keiko dug in her purse and pulled out a mirror looking like device.  
  
"Keiko? You still have that **old** thing with you?!"  
  
"I thought we might need it. So, I kept it since someone in our group is a total jerk who keeps losing stuffs."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's the truth, Yusuke. I thought you would be a better, organized person now that you are in college. But no, Atsuko still yells at you about school all the time."  
  
"Arrghh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you..." Said Hiei with a low voice, reaching out for the device while the couple were occupying themselves with arguments.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Both Yusuke and Keiko said in union when they saw Hiei stood up and left with the communication mirror.  
  
"Umm... did you know that Hiei could actually **THANK **somebody?"  
  
"I think I need to clean out my ear wax."  
  
"Hiei? Where are you going?" asked Yukina, returned with a tray.  
  
"..."  
  
No replies came back. Hiei walked out of the shrine, musing over himself.  
  
_Botan, where could you be?_

* * *

He hated waiting, and that's what he has been doing for the past few minutes. Hiei leaned against the wall in the Underworld Palace, tapping his foot rapidly. He watched as some ferry girls and ogres of the Spirit World passed by with loads of paper works. He had contacted with Koenma just a while ago. Hiei was being able to arrive at Reikai through a portal than the usual route, which happened to be taken by flight. He felt amused when he saw a ferry girl tripped over herself and landed on the floor, making another fast–running ogre fell, and another, and another, like the dominoes. Papers were scattered unto to the floor in a mess. The accident had more likely caused chaos. Hiei wondered if he would have the chance of seeing a "blue-haired, pink eyed" ferry girl came running among them to fix the problem. But there was not even a sign from her so far. He rested his mind. He had to go through all these troubles to find her in one day. Usually, he could just have used his Jagan. But this time, her location was too far arranged for him to detect. He doubted that any of his other "so–called" friends would know about her welfare.  
  
Hiei continued eyeing the clumsy workers of the Spirit World when there was suddenly a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei-sama?"  
  
Turning his head to his left, he saw a red-head.  
  
"Hiei-sama! It really is you!"  
  
"Remember me? Hinageshi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It's so nice to see you again, Hiei-sama! What might you be doing here in Reikai?"  
  
"To see Koenma."  
  
There came a few crashing sound and static noise, the speaker that is equipped in the room came on, booming with a baby voice.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi, the almighty ruler Koenma of the Spirit World, also known as the Prince of Wonders, is ready to see you now. Please step into my office."  
  
Hiei coughed at Koenma's **ridiculous** addressing to himself and proceeded toward the huge door of the office.  
  
The red haired ferry girl, Hinageshi, peered at Hiei's walking form, seemed to be in thoughts. She quickly sprinted away down to the hall, completely forgetting that she was ordered to be here to help clean up the mess the other girls and ogres had done.  
  
Koenma sat in his chair as usual with the blue ogre accompanied by his side. Huge amounts of paper works stacked on his desk. Hiei advanced to the little prince. Koenma appeared to be pondering until he felt the koorime's ki. He looked at Hiei, determined.  
  
"What can I help you with? Hiei?"  
  
Hiei found himself in an awkward position. Should he ask the godling about the girl's whereabouts? He doesn't want others to see that he cared. He struggled against his own thoughts. He wouldn't have go through all this if he had just settled in Makai. Why did he come back?!  
  
Seeing no respond, Koenma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes? Hiei?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to know if my slate in Reikai is cleared." He lied to cover his bothered expression.  
  
"Is it the only thing you came here for? Very well then, Jorge, get me Hiei's files."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
With that, the blue ogre ran out of the office.  
  
"Hiei, is there anything else I can do for you? Or should I say, is there **someone **you would like to see?"  
  
It's clear that the prince knows what the koorime is thinking of. Hiei growled. He sees no point of hiding his true intention and spoke up:  
  
"Fine, I came here to find the blue-haired woman!"  
  
"Which woman are you talking about?"  
  
"Arrgh... Botan!"  
  
The prince's eyes darkened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei, I can't tell you that. And don't bother using your Jagan, it won't work in a place like this."  
  
"Don't toy with me!" Hiei hissed as he held the prince by his collar. He couldn't take it anymore. Koenma absolutely wanted to make every second miserable for him, making him swallow all his pride, and yet won't even give the answer he needed.  
  
"Toy with you? Weren't you the one who **abandoned **her?"  
  
"WHAT?! What do you know? I suggest you talk before I break your precious neck."  
  
"I dare you..."  
  
The two men stared at each other with hatred. Koenma clearly had the upper hand. He is the prince of Reikai after all, and Hiei can do nothing about it.  
  
"Koenma, sir! I'm back with Hiei's files!"  
  
The ogre shouted as he ran through the door. Hiei release Koenma, as furious as ever. Koenma posed himself back to his seat and took the file as if nothing happened.  
  
"Hiei, it looks like that all your charge has been cleared. You're free to do whatever you want to do now. But you must know that if you ever... violate Reikai laws, you will surely be punished."  
  
There was a hint of loath in Koenma's voice when he paused in his sentence. Hiei was already gone.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Koenma sir?"  
  
"I have no idea..."

* * *

To be continued...  
  
A/N: I just downloaded Kurama's song, "A Goodbye is the Beginning of Tomorrow." It sounded so nice. I almost cried... Anyhow, does anybody know where I can find the Mp3 for Hiei's song, "Turn your back to the twilight"? If you can tell me, I'd be very much appreciated!  
  
Sorry if I have confused some of you with the Japanese using, here is some translations:  
  
Tantei – detective  
  
Ningens – humans  
  
Sumimasen – sorry  
  
Ankoku Bujustukai – the Dark Tournament  
  
Makai – Demon World  
  
Reikai – Spirit World  
  
Ningenkai – Human World  
  
Ki – spirit energy  
  
Koorime – ice demon (since Hiei is half ice demon, so we'll just address him by that.)  
  
Spoilers in next chapter! Finally, Hiei might be able to see Botan. And there will also be a surprise! Now, just take a moment to review if you liked this chapter. Thanx! 


	3. Connection

**No More Words **

**Disclaimer:** yawns Don't you people get tired of this? It's not like anybody who actually reads it. Well anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be wondering around here in And Hiei and Botan would really be together in the original series.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Connection **

"Damn it!"

Hiei's fist went smashing through the palace wall. Some of the Reikai workers stared at him in fright. When Hiei turned to look at them, his famous death glare already sent the ogres and ferry girls running away, minding their own businesses. None of them dared to approach near the angry koorime to examine the damage he had caused, lest to be killed.

"Whom does that idiot infant take me for?!"

After exiting Koenma's office, Hiei continued marching down the hall of the palace. His toleration had gone off the limits. A thousand thoughts are rushing through his mind until one image became visible in his head. He halted.

"Botan..."

He muttered and gazed down in guilt.

* * *

'_Who are you?'_

_Hiei closed his crimson-colored eyes and concentrated on his telepathic communication with his target._

_Botan sat on the roof of Yusuke's school, Sarayashiki High, waiting for her partner to finish his detention. She sighed as she watched the setting sun. "How long will it take him?" The cool breeze blew over her, making her bang covering her eyes. She tugged a strand of hair behind her ears. _

'_Hn. You are the detective's assistant, am I correct?"_

_Startled by the voice in her head, Botan almost went off-balance with her footings. _

'_Who are you?'_

'_Let's just say that if you still want to see his girlfriend, you might as well bring the artifacts to the abandoned warehouse on the western port of the city.'_

'_You are Hiei, the one who stole the Shadow Sword! What did you do with Keiko?!'_

'_She is in... safe hands with me, that is, if you bring the rest of the artifacts.'_

'_You can't do that... you'll be punished dearly for kidnapping Keiko and stealing the artifacts. But if you turn yourself in, your punishment won't be harsh.'_

'_Turn myself in? Ha, what a laugh! I'll pass however. You only have less than half an hour to bring the artifacts, or else...'_

_'Hiei...' _

* * *

"_What a stupid girl... Doesn't she know that she'll die if she keeps compressing the third eye from opening with her own spirit energy?"_

_The confused half-koorime watched as Botan fought back the evil energy that is dispersing from the third eye on Keiko's forehead. She flinched when her hand was cut by the evil aura. But she didn't budge to move away. Hiei knows that the process will drain the ferry girl's own spirit in the end._

"_Why would she bother to save her? It doesn't even benefit her."_

"_Hn. Such a simpleton."_

* * *

"_Why don't you want to tell Yukina that you're her brother?"_

_Botan and Hiei walked in the Spirit World, preparing to give Koenma a report on the case about Tarukane. _

"_It's none of your concern."_

"_Of course it is! Yukina has every right to know the truth! She got kidnapped in the first place because she was searching for you."_

"_I wouldn't want to waste my breath explaining it to you."_

"_But don't you want her to be happy? So what if you are a criminal? Do you honestly think she'll reject you because of that? If I were her, I'd be happy to know that I have a brother to care for no matter who he is..."_

"_What are you blabbering about?"_

"_You wouldn't understand anyway... All I'm saying is that you should tell Yukina the truth."_

"_No."_

_Botan bit her lip as she sprinted ahead, leaving Hiei behind. Hiei stared at her back quizzically. "Why would she care?"_

* * *

"_Hiei!"_

_Botan chirped happily under the tree Hiei was in. Hiei pretended not to hear her and continued his nap._

"_Hiei..."_

_The deity's smile faded. A streak of tear escaped from her eye. Sensing Botan's sadness, Hiei opened an eye, only to find her crying. He quickly jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of Botan._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Botan eyed the half-koorime for a while, and in a blink her crying broke into a soft giggle. _

"_What the-?!"_

"_Aha! I knew this would get you your attention!"_

_Hiei's eyebrow twitched in the most upsetting way as Botan held her stomach laughing hard. He cursed and receded back to the tree he was lying in._

"_Hey, wait! I'm not finished! We're having a celebration over at Yusuke's apartment. Aren't you going to come?"_

"_Buzz off."_

"_Hmnph! Fine!"_

* * *

"_Reikai..." _

_Hiei frowned at the wounded ferry girl in Yusuke's arms. He was disturbed. They had just rescued Botan from Yakumo's atrocious grasp. Her desperate attempt to try to protect the Reikai sphere was no avail. She was injured badly._

"_Yusuke, Reikai..."_

"_Botan, don't worry. You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine now."_

_Botan smiled faintly after she had heard the tantei's reassurance. Her tightened grip on Yusuke's arms loosened. _

"_Let's get you back to Genkai's."_

_Yusuke carried the deity on his back as he retrieved back to the temple with the rest of his company._

* * *

Fragments of the moments he and the bubbly deity had shared together played before Hiei's eyes. His fiery orbs softened in such way that he looked... _kind_.

Botan was always there when the team was down. The last person she would be worried about was herself. She had been a big help to everybody even when the time she was being neglected, and yet she covered the slightest trace of her unhappiness so that nobody would be concerned for her sake.

Hiei once again bought his head up. The kindness wore on his face drained as fast as it had come. He laughed at himself mockingly. "_What is wrong with me?"_ He would never come to care for a person other than his own sister. What was so special about the blue-haired big mouth? She is no different than all other women: loud and annoying.

Clenching his right fist in a tight squeeze, Hiei shook his head. He has decided:

_He will let go of this scanty amount of feeling he had ever possessed..._

His legs reluctantly carried him down to the hall. Hiei was determined never wanting to set another step on this place again.

"Wait..." a melodic voice danced into Hiei's consciousness.

"You are Hiei, am I right?"

A refined young woman gently touched Hiei by his shoulder. The fire demon growled. Nobody can ever get this close to him. He tore himself out of the woman's touch and faced her. The woman wasn't affected by his poor manners. She assembled her hands together between her laps. She had long rave-colored hair tied in a bun. The ocean blue whirlpool in her eyes reflected tranquility and serenity.

"What do you want?"

Hiei questioned the stranger. He was sure that he had seen her somewhere. That's right, she is one of Koenma's minions. The woman didn't respond, instead she reached down in the sleeve of her kimono and took out a piece of ruffled paper. Holding it up to Hiei's sight, she began her sentence:

"Here, this is the address. You can find her with this."

Gradually becoming more curious, Hiei eyed the woman cautiously. His mind battled for a while until he finally resolved to take up the information. After reading the writings in the paper, Hiei twisted a sadistic smirk upon his sulky face.

"What makes you think that I'll go to the place?"

The woman examined him sharply but was bent to give her standpoint.

"I don't think. It's up to you whether you want to or not. I know you won't give a care on my advice."

"True."

She submitted her unquestionably clever answer as Hiei agreed to the opinion. Nothing more was said between the two, the woman withdrew. But before turning away, she left her last words, which intrigued Hiei and made him couldn't help but ponder more:

"Trust me, Hiei. Botan needs you..."

His resolution on going back to Makai submerged...

* * *

"So you told him, Ayame-san?"

The red-haired ferry girl popped up behind the taller one as she guided some ogres under her command to clean up the mess that was left in the waiting room of the Reikai Palace.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you think it'll be okay? Do you think he'll go?"

"I don't know." Said Ayame, picking up some unorganized files.

"But what if Koenma finds out? I mean..."

The speaker came on booming again, cutting Hinageshi's question to short. Ayame slowly stood up, biting her lower lip as her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Ayame, please report to Koenma's office immediately."

Hinageshi looked at her older companion worriedly. She pressed on the papers in her hand as Ayame putting down the rest of the files on the table.

"Ayame-san, do you think he knows?"

"I suppose we'll know soon."

* * *

"So what else did Kurama say?"

"Nothing much except for the usual greetings and all."

Keiko peeled off the coat of an apple and handed to Yusuke as he rocked back and forth in his chair boringly. He grabbed the fruit without saying a 'thank you' at least and bit hungrily into the juicy meat. The brunette washed off her hands and sat by him in her parents' ramen shop. She watched more and more of the customers coming in as noon approaches.

"I was thinking, Yusuke. We should throw a reunion party when Kurama comes back."

"_Another one_?" mumbled Yusuke, trying his best not to spit out the chewed up mince inside his mouth.

"What do you mean '_another one_'? You don't like my idea?"

"No, no, of course not!" protested Yusuke when he saw his girlfriend giving him a killer look.

"Right. We should plan a little. What do you think?"

"I don't know about Hiei though..."

"Good question... I hope he shows up. Yusuke, if you see him, tell him, okay?"

"Yusuke?"

When her koibito didn't answer back, Keiko finds out that he was staring some 'hottie' in the restaurant. Anger arising, Keiko smacked the ex-tantei on the back of his head, causing him to choke. Yusuke coughed uncomfortably as the brunette slapped him once more and plodded off to the kitchen to help her father.

"Jerk!"

"Wait, Keiko! I can explain!"

Yusuke ran after the brunette, trying to make up with her... just like an old married couple.

* * *

"Ayame, you told him, didn't you?"

Inside of the Reikai prince's office, Koenma questioned his worker seriously. Ayame hearkened to the every part of his speech with prudence, showing no sign of incivility to her superior.

"Hai."

"How dare you disobey my orders?! I thought I told you not to tell him!"

The unusual calm, which Koenma tried hard to keep on his face, exchanged into a dangerous complexion. Immune to the prince's sudden change of mood, Ayame was emboldened to speak on:

"Hiei has rights to know where Botan is. I don't see why you're so objecting to this. They love each other-"

"Love?! Love!!"

Koenma's facial expression finally lost its placidity and raged with anger. He collided his desk with his hand as Ayame scooped up all her courage to face off his wrath.

"They don't love each other! Ayame! Hiei doesn't deserve her."

"Sir, if Hiei didn't love Botan, he wouldn't even show up here in the first place looking for her..."

"Hiei doesn't love Botan! He raped her!! He doesn't even care about her! Botan was just too foolish to like a heartless-to-core demon like him! And she can only blame herself for ending up in a misery like this!"

"But, sir!"

"No! I don't want to hear another word about this! Go back to your work!"

The tension stretched as the silence draped around them both within and without. As quietly as she had come, Ayame was enabled to comply her boss's further order. She stepped back and glanced the young prince.

"Koenma, you've changed."

"Oh? What do you mean 'changed'?" asked Koenma, becoming more interested in the subject when his employee addressed him by his name opposing to the common courtesy.

"You've become... bitter..."

Frozen into his seat by the unspeakable force, Koenma lingered deeply as Ayame turned her back on him and walked away.

* * *

Standing before the wooden door of an apartment room, Hiei wavered uncertainly. Finally, his instincts had taken him to the right place as he was being told on the piece of paper he received. It was a regular, five-story apartment in the eastern part of a city borders Yusuke's hometown. The demon stared blankly at the nonliving object fixed in the front of him. Still, he couldn't believe he is now only a wall away from seeing Botan. Oddly, the little iron mailbox hung on the door read "Imawano Residence." Surely, the directions on the paper couldn't have been wrong. Could it be that she had already married to someone else as the Ningen custom puts it? But who was he to stop her from doing such thing? After all, he did not mark her nor did he claim her as his.

Completely overwhelmed, Hiei had been standing in the same spot for at least five minutes. He couldn't make up his mind though. He could just use his Jagan to see what's inside, and when everything seems fine, he would just shrug it off and leave. But something deep inside asks him why avoiding the inevitable? His curiosity was rattling as he was once again gets the chance to confront her in person. Not knowing what will happen, Hiei was shyly admitting to himself that he was afraid. If he turns back now, all his efforts will be wasted. Gritting his teeth, Hiei's hand eventually came in contact with the wooden material after he concluded not to be a "coward". It took as if almost eternity for his hand to produce a light knocking. And who knows if anyone could hear it?

After it has seemed to be a decade or so, a noise came stumbling its way toward the door from the inside. For some reason, Hiei's heart began to race as cold sweat pasted on his forehead.

"I'll get it!"

_Thud!_

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Hiei couldn't really make out the sounds because they weren't too clear. He could feel it when someone is heading to the door. The never-losing-his-cool fire demon began to panic ludicrously. Unconsciously, he tried to leap away. But his feet didn't listen to him as if they were super-glued unto the pavement.

With a light turning sound of the doorknob, the door was been pushed open into a small crack. A mute gasp was released from Hiei's mouth, as he was dumbfounded with total astonishment because of what he saw.

A small head peeked out the opening space of the door with a pair of red eyes peered at the surprised koorime. It was a boy, only about to Hiei's waist. He had a head of jet black, spiky hair with a white star burst in the middle just like Hiei. The little Hiei-look-alike grinned at the taller one and asked in a squeal voice:

"Can I help you, mister?"

To be continued...

* * *

A/N:

Dun dun dun, a cliffhanger! I wonder who that little boy was... Hmmm...Well anyways, I'll be replying some of the reviews from the last chapter.

**Heather:** I'm glad that you liked it! Here's more!

**Runaway Kogoro:** Of course Hiei is not a jerk! See, he went to see Botan!! I hope

you haven't lost your patience on the waiting for this chapter. Don't tell me to

update soon when you didn't even update yours! :pouts: I read your

"Ignorance is Bliss". It's really good! I'll try to review next time, okay? You

better keep it up!

**HieilovesBotan:** I guess this chapter will cease your long wait. Thanks for reviewing!

You're the only person who reviews my story every chapter!! I have to thank you

personally for that when I get the chance. And how's this for a "big surprise"?

**yono:** -- Are you like a psychic or something? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

as well.

**Lashka the White Rose:** Have you ever heard the old saying: never doubt? Just

kidding. I'm doing my best to update asap. And the chapters are too short?!

Okay... Well, um, enjoy reading! By the way, cool name!

**Aseku:** Thank you! Sorry if Kurama didn't come back in this one. I mean it does

take time to ride the airplanes and everything. But don't worry, he will be in the

next chapter. If not, the fifth chapter for sure! What do you expect? He just

finished calling Yusuke and the gang. And he's in America.

**Silver Spell:** Ehh... I just can't seem to find the word "soon" in my dictionary.

What does it mean? Hehehehee, I'm happy that you liked my story. I hope

whatever you wanted to happen came true in this chapter. If not, then you have

to note me on that. Much of the reasons why Botan didn't visit the gang will be

explain in the upcoming chapters. Sorry if I kinda messed up in the story.

Actually, Hiei came to Ningenkai really is because he wanted to see Yusuke and

co. and then he was planning to find Botan...

Coming up in the next chapter, there will be more Hiei and Botan interactions! (FINALLY! I know...) and I would appreciated it very much if you show some supports! It gives me inspirations, you know. So I won't slack off on updating my stories. Oh, just want you all to know, this story will be finished within ten chapters. I already finished the last chapter before I could even begin on the next one, weird... It's going to be a real sad ending. So don't hate me...

Ja ne!


End file.
